Alive and Kicking
Alive and Kicking jest drugim odcinkiem drugiego sezonu The Originals. Opis GOŚCINNY WYSTĘP NATHANIELA BUZOLICA W RETROSPEKCJACH Z 1700 - Gdy napięcie między Elijah (Daniel Gillies) i Hayley (Phoebe Tonkin) wzrasta, Klaus (Joseph Morgan) występuje z propozycją i zachęca ją by odzyskała swoją pozycję w stadzie wilków. Mikael (Sebastian Roche),wciąż będący pod kontrolą Daviny (Dnaielle Campbell), coraz bardziej się niecierpliwi podczas gdy ona próbuje znaleźć zaklęcie, które ochroni jej najbliższych. Gdy Elijah zwraca się do Marcela (Charles Michael Davis) po pomoc w tropieniu pewnych istotnych informacji, jest zmuszony przypomnieć sobie dawne czasy gdy obydwoje byli w lepszych relacjach. W międzyczasie Davina i Kaleb (gościnnie Daniel Sharman) znajdują się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji gdy niespodziewani goście pojawiają się i przerywają ich kolację. Ostatecznie Klaus robi się coraz bardziej podejrzliwy po tym, jak spotkanie z Cassie (gościnnie Natalie Dreyfuss) nie idzie po jego myśli. Streszczenie Cadiz, Hiszpania, 1702 rok. Klaus i Elijah przychodzą do Kola, by nakłonić go do ucieczki przed zbliżającym się Mikaelem. Ponieważ chłopak się opiera, Niklaus sztyletuje go. Czasy aktualne. Kol (Kaleb) śledzi Davinę. Elijah wraca do posiadłości, gdzie zastaje krwawe pobojowisko. Gdy zwraca uwagę Hayley, dziewczyna pokazuje mu się nago, rozpraszając go i mówi mu o swym stosunku wobec czarownic. Bracia rozmawiają o tym, jak zmieniła się panna Marshall. Mają różne zdania na ten temat. Elijah pojawia się na przemówieniu Marcela, który chwali publicznie Gię, zapowiadając, że przemieni ją jako pierwszą. Nowy Orlean, 1821 rok. Elijah uczy Marcela grać na fortepianie. Ich relacje wzbudzają zazdrość w Klausie. Hybryda uwalnia Kola, by dotrzymał mu towarzystwa i niebawem posiadłość zapełnia się ciałami ofiar Pierwotnego. Marcel proponuje Elijah dołączenie do wspólnoty wampirów, ale Mikaelson poleca mu odzyskanie kołka z białego dębu i wykorzystanie Daviny do namierzenia go. W tym czasie młoda czarownica szuka zaklęcia pozwalającego jej na odłączenie przyjaciół od rodowodu Klausa. Znudzona gadaniną Mikaela, wychodzi na spotkanie z Kalebem. Ten tymczasem donosi matce, że dziewczyna posiada potężną broń. Kobieta poleca mu randkę z Daviną. Okazuje się, iż coraz więcej wilkołaków przechodzi na jej stronę. Klaus zabiera Hayley na bagna, gdzie rozmawiają o małej Hope. Mężczyzna każe matce swego dziecka znaleźć pozostałe na tym terenie wilki. Marcel umawia się na spotkanie z Daviną i radzi Elijah, by nie pokazywał się dziewczynie. Elijah wytyka braciom ich liczne zabójstwa. Klaus wyznaje, że woli zatrzymać Marcela niż Kola. Davina spotyka się z Marcelem. Mówi mu o chłopaku, który ją wystawił i nie przyszedł na randkę. Gdy wampir porusza temat kołka, dziewczyna zachowuje się dziwnie. Elijah wychodzi ze swej kryjówki, przez co płoszy Davinę. Na osobności Pierwotny mówi Marcelowi, że to czarownica ma kołek z białego dębu. Hayley spotyka się ze swą rodziną, ale Oliver niemal ją wypędza. Klaus staje się agresywny, a uspokajając go, panna Marshall zyskuje w oczach stada. Marcel obiecuje Elijah, że odzyska kołek. Kol urządza krwawy spektakl, by oswoić małego Marcela z przemocą. Elijah i Klaus karają brata poprzez użycie na nim sztyletu. Davina ignoruje Mikaela i cieszy się, dostając kolejne zaproszenie od Kaleba. Klaus pojawia się na cmentarzu Lafayette, żądając spotkania z przywódczynią sabatu - Cassie (Esther). Podczas rozmowy, dziewczyna opowiada mu o działaniach jakie podejmuje przeciwko wampirom. Davina dowiaduje się, że Kaleb jest czarownikiem. Gdy wychodzi, by odebrać telefon, Vincent (Finn) przybliża się do brata, każąc mu albo szybciej wybadać, jaka jest ukryta broń dziewczyny, albo zmusić ją do jej użycia. Marcel przekonuje Davinę, by oddała mu kołek. On i Elijah dowiadują się, gdzie jest dziewczyna. W barze pojawiają się wilkołaki, które atakują czarowników. Panna Claire przywołuje Mikaela, by jej pomógł. Pierwotny zabija wielu napastników, ale wtedy bransoletka Daviny zostaje zerwana, a wampir staje się wolny. Atakuje dziewczynę, lecz Elijah ratuje ją i jest zaskoczony na widok ojca. Marcel pomaga Davinie odzyskać bransoletkę, dzięki czemu Mikael zostaje poskromiony zanim Elijah staje się krzywda. W trakcie rozmowy z Cassie, Klaus opowiada o swojej matce. Między nimi wywiązuje się kłótnia. Pierwotny wychodzi i w domu mówi Elijah, że dziewczyna jest opętana przez Esther. Jego brat opowiada mu o spotkaniu z Mikaelem. Postanawiają zabić rodziców. Hayley przyprowadza do posiadłości wilkołaki. Daje im schronienie. Elijah stwierdza, że Marcel może być kluczem do duszy Klausa, dlatego celowo niszczy swe relacje z chłopcem, by zbliżyć go do brata. Panna Marshall opowiada Klausowi, że zawarła pakt z Oliverem. Gdy Elijah udaje się ku wyjściu, zamienia z Hayley kilka słów, po czym opuszcza posiadłość. Kol wyrzuca Finnowi, że przez wezwanie wilkołaków niemal go zabił oraz matce, że pozwoliła na zranienie go. Kłóci się z nią i zataja fakt o powrocie Mikaela do żywych. Marcel namawia Elijah, by dołączył do jego drużyny. Przemienia Gię w wampira, ustanawiając Pierwotnego jej zwierzchnikiem i nauczycielem. Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell Postacie cykliczne *Sebastian Roché jako Mikael *Nishi Munshi jako Gia *Daniel Sharman jako Kaleb *Natalie Dreyfuss jako Cassie/Esther *Yusuf Gatewood jako Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Chase Coleman jako Oliver Postacie gościnne *Nathaniel Buzolic jako Kol Mikaelson (retrospekcja) *McCarrie McCausland jako młody Marcellus (retrospekcja) Soundtrack *Meg Myers - Go *Keep Shelly In Athens - Recollection Cytaty Elijah: Musimy ruszać. Mikael jest niemal tuż tuż. Kol: Gdyby Mikael był tuż tuż, zakładam, że Niklaus byłby całkiem martwy. Klaus: Ledwo uciekłem! Ojciec zostawił głowę mojego konia na kołku na rynku miasta! Kol: Zabił biednego Theo? Cóż za bestia. Ale przecież ojciec zawsze ciebie najbardziej nienawidził. Z pewnością będzie cię ścigał, jeśli uciekniesz, pozostawiając mnie tutaj. Może będę panem samego siebie? Elijah: Rebekah i Finn już znaleźli się na statku. To rozkaz, byśmy trzymali się razem. Kol: Rebekah robi to, co się jej każe, bo boi się Nika. A Finn nie jest w stanie się kłócić ze sztyletem w sercu. ---- Hayley: Elijah! To, co zrobiłam nie jest gorsze od niczego, co Klaus zrobił kiedykolwiek. Elijah: Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz trzymać się wyższych standardów niż Niklaus. Hayley: Jestem hybrydą i mam wilczy temperament towarzyszący mojemu nowemu apetytowi. A czarownice, które próbowały zabić moje dziecko, nie są warte niczego więcej niż bycia pożywieniem. ---- Elijah: Staje się coraz bardziej okrutna z każdym dniem! Nie widzisz, że się rozpada? Klaus: Może problemem są twoje zbyt wysokie standardy? Hayley jest teraz jedną z nas. Bycie wampirem jedynie eksponuje to, czym naprawdę się jest, a wilki są dzikie. Wie, że nigdy nie uda jej się dorównać temu pięknemu obrazkowi samej siebie, jaki namalowałeś w swej głowie. Twoja krytyka jeszcze bardziej ją rani. Elijah: Staram się jej pomóc i poprosiłem cię, byś jej pomógł, bracie. Klaus: Ja pomagam! Powinieneś był ją widzieć ubiegłej nocy! Pokryta krwią czarownic i uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha! Rozkoszuje się tym. Odrobinę mniej krytyki z twojej strony i z Hayley będzie wszystko w porządku. Elijah: Niklausie, matka twojego dziecka zasługuje na o wiele więcej niż "wszystko w porządku"! Zabierzesz ją na bagna. Znajdziecie pozostałe tem wilki. Może jej ludzie do niej dotrą. Teraz, bardziej niż wszystkiego, potrzebuje łącznika ze swoim człowieczeństwem. Z poziomem godności. ---- Marcel: Gia się wykazała. Wie, w co się pakuje, więc będzie pierwszą, którą przemienię. Ktoś jeszcze? Najpierw muszę być pewien, że poradzicie sobie z krokiem wyżej w wieży pokarmowej. Emocjonalne wzloty i upadki, samotność i żądza krwi. Wyobraźcie sobie słyszenie odgłosu serca bijącego, bijącego, bijącego i chęć niczego innego jak pożywienie się. Takie właśnie jest bycie wampirem. To nie dla wszystkich. Niektórzy goście, cóż... powiedzmy po prostu, że to wynosi na wierzch ich najgorsze cechy. ---- Marcel: Nie potrafię tego robić! Elijah: Kiedyś mówiłeś tak samo o czytaniu, a teraz pochłaniasz wszystko od sonetów po Pismo Święte. Dlatego poświęć się muzyce, a wkrótce będziesz Janem Sebastianem Bachem. Marcel: Ale ja chcę grać tak jak ty. ---- Mikael: (do Daviny) Wiesz, jak na kogoś, kto tak bardzo gardzi Klausem, zdecydowanie podzielasz jego paranoję. ---- Klaus: Twoi ludzie potrzebują przywódcy. Ty jesteś ich królową! Hayley: Jestem w rozsypce! Płaczę dniami, karmię się nocami. Myślę tylko o tym, jak bardzo tęsknię za swoją córeczką. Klaus: Myślisz, że tylko ty cierpisz z tego powodu? Hayley: Pomyślałeś o niej choć raz? Klaus: Nigdy nie przestałem o niej myśleć! Gdy mnie to boli, szukam pocieszenia w wyobrażaniu sobie, co zrobię tym, którzy by ją skrzywdzili. ---- Elijah: Czterdzieści sześć. Cała kamienica. CZTERDZIEŚCI SZEŚĆ osuszonych ciał. Kol: Bzdura! Było co najmniej sześćdziesiąt. Ach, zaniechali sprawdzenia strychu! Klaus: Ach! Kol: Czemu ludzie zawsze uciekają na strych? Przecież to nie ma sensu! ---- Marcel: Zawarłaś jakieś nowe przyjaźnie? Davina: Nie wiem. Jeden facet zaprosił mnie, ale mnie wystawił. Marcel: Wystawił cię? Davina: Mhm... Marcel: Jedno słowo i jest martwy! ---- Hayley: Nie przybyliśmy tu, by walczyć, Oliverze. Nasze stado zostało podzielone przez ludzi, którzy chcą, byśmy im usługiwali. Potrzebujemy teraz przywódcy. Kogoś, kto na nowo nas zjednoczy i uczyni silnymi. Kogoś, kto będzie walczył za naszą watahę. Jeśli mi pozwolicie, będę tym kimś. Oliver: Myślisz, że możemy ci zaufać? Nie jesteś jedną z nas! Do diabła, ty nawet nie jesteś wilkiem, tylko krwiopijczym wampirzym pasożytem. Hayley: Chcesz to powtórzyć i zobaczyć, co się stanie, Oliverze? Oliver: Twarda dziewczyno, zamierzasz mnie zaatakować na ich oczach? Dasz im kolejny powód, by powiedzieli "tak" Cassie i jej pierścieniom księżycowym. Tak, oni woleliby stanąć po stronie czarownicy niż twojej. A ja? Cholera, wolałbym umrzeć niż być tobie posłuszny. ---- Marcel: Kołek jest bezpieczny. Davina nie użyje go przeciwko Klausowi, jeśli może mnie zabić. Elijah: Oczywiście, jednakże nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby nie użyć go przeciwko mnie. Marcel: Chyba powinieneś się grzecznie zachowywać. ---- Klaus: Jestem raczej rozczarowany tym, jak wielu z moich niegdyś groźnych braci zostało wykastrowanych przez szesnastoletnią dziewczynę. Gdzie ona jest? Gdzie jest ta czarownica, która ośmiela się wykuwać pierścienie księżycowe bez mojego pozwolenia? Cassie/Esther: Niklausie. Oczekiwałam cię. ---- Klaus: Czy ta herbata jest w twoim mniemaniu ofertą pokoju? Cassie/Esther: Rumianek ma wiele leczniczych właściwości. Wiedziałeś, że jest również kwitnącą rośliną? Klaus: Wiedziałem. Sadzonki rosły dziko nieopodal mojego domu z dzieciństwa. Ale ani herbatka, ani twoje botaniczne rozmyślenia nie wyjaśniają przyczyny, dla której wzięłaś na siebie wykuwanie nowych pierścieni księżycowych. Cassie/Esther: Założyłam, że to oczywistość. Sojusz pomiędzy wilkami a czarownicami przywróciłby równowagę w naszym domu. Klaus: Cóż, to bardzo doniosłe cele jak na nastolatkę. Cassie/Esther: Dawno temu czarownice i wilki żyły w pokoju. Wtedy nadciągnęły wampiry. Plaga ucieleśniła się, stając się klątwą dla ziemi. Nie macie człowieczeństwa i karacie tych, którzy je mają. Czarownice żyją w sabatach, wilkołaki mają watahy, dlatego też jesteśmy trwałym przypomnieniem wszystkiego, co odrzuciliście. Stworzenia takie jak wy będą zawsze nienawidzić żyjących, więc zawsze będziemy musieli się bronić. Te pierścienie wyrównają szanse na polu. Jeśli będziemy zjednoczeni, nic nie stanie przeciwko nam. Klaus: To bardzo ambitna strategia. Ale pozwól mi ofiarować ci kilka słów rady, jeśli mogę być tak zuchwały. Nowy Orlean to okrutne miejsce, a twoi wrogowie są wszędzie. Za twoimi plecami, przed twoimi oczami. Będziesz musiała pozostać czujna wobec tych, którzy będą wyglądać okazji na zniszczenie ciebie, a nadejścia niektórych możesz nigdy się nie spodziewać. Cassie/Esther: Już rozpoczęłam podejmować środki bezpieczeństwa. W rzeczywistości, podejmuję je podczas rozmowy z tobą. ---- Finn: Przestań ją komplementować i dowiedz się, co ukrywa. Kol: Zalecam się do niej, Vincencie. To wymaga uroku i osobowości - czegoś, o czym nigdy nie będziesz miał pojęcia. Finn: Nasza matka chce odpowiedzi, a jeśli nie potrafisz ich zdobyć, zrobimy to na mój sposób. Kol: Och, co zamierzasz zrobić? Zanudzić ją, aż nie będzie miała innego wyjścia od powiedzenia ci wszystkiego? Finn: Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć czy ktoś ma broń, prowokujesz go do użycia jej. ---- Klaus: Rumianek. Taką samą herbatę parzyła moja matka. Jakże jej nienawidziłem. Cassie/Esther: Wolałbyś miętę? Klaus: Wiesz, ona była szalona - moja matka. Naprawdę. Wierzyła, że byliśmy zarazą. "Klątwą dla ziemi, przeciągniętą przez kolejne pokolenia.", tak to ujęła. Ale to ona była prawdziwym potworem. Przemieniła swe dzieci, skradła nam naszą niewinność, czyniąc nas wampirami i skazała na wieczność spędzoną w towarzystwie żądzy krwi, a wtedy zachowała się, jakbyśmy to my byli winnymi. Cassie/Esther: Brzmi okropnie. Przedmawiasz do jakiegoś pytania, Niklausie? Klaus: Używasz mojego pełnego imienia, jakbyśmy byli sobie bliscy. Uważam to za zniewagę. Przed śmiercią pewna czarownica ujawniła, że twój sabat jest pod wpływem mojej matki. Czy teraz do ciebie przemawia? Cassie/Esther: Nie musi - wiem dokładnie, co by powiedziała. Kazałaby ci iść do swego pokoju za bycie tak ordynarnym. ---- Cassie/Esther: (do straży wilkołaków) Wszystko gra. Niklaus właśnie wychodził. Klaus: Z radością zabiję ich wszystkich. Cassie/Esther: Wtedy zamordujesz członków stada, którym nadal masz nadzieję dowodzić. Poza tym nie ma potrzeby rozlewu krwi. Zawsze możemy powrócić do tej dyskusji innego dnia. Dobrej nocy, Niklausie. Porozmawiamy niebawem. ---- Klaus: Jest gorzej niż myśleliśmy. Spotkałem tę czarownicę, Cassie. Przyglądałem się jej, jej wyglądowi, sposobowi, w jaki się nosi. Zapał, z jakim wyrzucała swą nienawiść wobec naszego gatunku. Spojrzałem w oczy tej dziewczynie i, przysięgam ci, Elijah, ona nie jest tylko kierowana przez naszą matkę, ona jest naszą matką. Elijah: Co się dzieje? Klaus: Zamierzam ją zabić. Zamierzam zagotować jej kości, a następnie pożywić nimi psy, jeśli będzie to wymagane. Elijah: Niklausie... Klaus: Co? Co może być ważniejszego od powrotu naszej matki? Elijah: Nasz ojciec. Widziałem go stojącego we własnym ciele, tak jak ciebie w tej chwili. Został poskromiony jakimś czarem rzuconym przez Davinę. On ma kołek. Jeśli ona zadecyduje go wypuścić... Klaus: Cóż, w takim razie możemy sobie zadać tylko jedno pytanie, czyż nie? Które z naszych rodziców zabijemy najpierw? ---- Elijah: Dostrzegam w nim zmianę. Po raz pierwszy od stuleci postąpił wyłącznie dla korzyści innej osoby. Wierzę, że młody Marcellus, z którym może się utożsamiać, a nawet którego może pielęgnować, jest kluczem do zbłąkanej duszy naszego brata. Niestety, Kol, twoje nieszczęsne zachowanie będzie jedynie służyć rozproszeniu go na jego dobrze wróżącej ścieżce. Teraz możesz z całą stanowczością uznać mnie za hipokrytę ze względu na zdradę, jakiej się dopuściłem. Dlatego też musisz spać. Nawet ja powinienem czynić odpowiednie poświęcenia, jeśli właśnie my mamy chronić cenną więź między Niklausem a tym dzieckiem. ---- Marcel: Elijah, udało mi się! Zapamiętałem cały ustęp. Mógłbym go dla ciebie przedstawić? Elijah: Czy mógłbyś, teraz? Marcellusie, czy kiedykolwiek wziąłeś pod uwagę fakt, że nie jesteś pępkiem świata? Niklausie! Marcel: Jesteś na mnie zły? Elijah: Znudzony byłoby o wiele lepiej pasującym opisem. Niklausie, proszę! Klaus: Co? O co chodzi? Elijah: Usuń go. Ty go tutaj przyprowadziłeś. Jest twoim ciężarem, jeśli rzeczywiście mamy zaadaptować tutaj tego małego przybłędę. Klaus: Chodź ze mną, mały wojowniku. Podejdźmy jeszcze raz do Szekspira, dobrze? ---- Elijah: Cóż, wy dwoje macie ręce pełne pracy. Hayley: Właśnie wychodziłeś? Elijah: By być absolutnie szczerym względem ciebie, obecność ich wszystkich tutaj to... to odrobinę za wiele. Nie, być może tak będzie najlepiej. Powinnaś być pomiędzy swoimi. ---- Kaleb/Kol: Spójrz na moją głowę! To się będzie goiło tygodniami! Nie miałem blizny od tysiąca lat! Cassie/Esther: Przeżyjesz. ---- Elijah: Jeśli odkryję, że miałeś nawet najdelikatniejsze przypuszczenia, iż sprowadziła ojca z powrotem... Marcel: Tak, co wtedy? Będziesz mi groził? Moim ludziom? Ustaw się w kolejce. Czarownice nas nienawidzą, wilki mogą nas zabijać, kiedy tylko zechcą. Nie mogę nawet wejść do Dzielnicy bez ryzykowania cholernego życia, a swego czasu rządziłem Dzielnicą. A teraz Mikael wrócił - wampir, który poluje na wampiry. Naprawdę uważasz, że to jest mi ma rękę? Chcesz mojej pomocy w odnalezieniu Daviny? Muszę wiedzieć, na czym stoisz. Teraz Klaus jest w Drużynie Wilków. W jakiej ty jesteś? Elijah: Nie bawię się w drużyny. Marcel: Wybacz, ale nie ma takiej opcji. Widzisz, jesteś Pierwotnym. Każdy wampir, jaki kiedykolwiek został stworzony jest przedłużeniem twojej linii i linii twojej rodziny. Możesz się od tego odsunąć i sprzymierzyć z Klausem oraz wilkami. Ale nie jesteś jednym z nich i nigdy nie będziesz. Chcesz sojuszników, racja? Rozejrzyj się! To jest podłoże dla nowej społeczności wampirów. Możesz sobie myśleć, że jesteś lepszy od nas, ale jesteśmy wszystkim, co masz. Elijah: A czemu miałbym bawić się w dobroczyńcę dla zbiorowości zagubionych dzieciaków? Marcel: Racja. Nigdy nie potrafiłeś obchodzić się z dziećmi. Ale, czy ci się to podoba czy nie, wampiry istnieją przez ciebie. Ciekawostki *To, co stało się z koniem Klausa w 1702 roku zostało wspomniane przez hybrydę w odcinku Dangerous Liaisons. *Okazuje się, że Esther wykorzystuje Kola (w ciele Kaleba) do szpiegowania Daviny. *Elijah i Klaus dowiadują się o powrocie do żywych swych rodziców i poprzysięgają sobie zabicie ich. *Marcel przemienia Gię i prosi Elijah, by się nią zaopiekował. *Klaus pomaga Hayley odbudować pozycję w stadzie Półksiężycowych. *Esther przekupuje wilkołaki, by przeszły na jej stronę przez ofiarowywanie im pierścieni księżycowych. *Zostają ukazane dwukrotne sztyletowania Kola. **1702, Cadiz - za niezachowywanie kontroli i zwracania uwagi Mikaela do miejsca pobytu Pierwotnych. **1821, Nowy Orlean - za zły wpływ na młodego Marcela i niszczenie dobrych odruchów Klausa. *Elijah ratuje Davinę przed Mikaelem po tym jak ona traci kontrolę nad Pierwotnym. *Kol ukrywa przed matką i Finnem fakt powrotu do żywych Mikaela. *Pokazane są przyczyny złych relacji Marcela oraz Elijah. *Okazuje się, że Elijah przez całe swe życie poszukiwał odkupienia dla Klausa poświęcając temu własne przyjemności oraz relacje z innymi. Wideo promujące The Originals “Alive and Kicking” 2x02 EXTENDED Promo 2x02 Alive and Kicking Webclip - Alive & Kicking Webclip 2 - Alive & Kicking 2x02 Klaus i Hayley, wilkołaki Klaus, Elijah & Kol in 1720 Spain-0 2x02, 1821, Klaus, Kol, Elijah 2x02 Hayley, Elijah - "Jestem teraz hybrydą" 2x02 Marcel, Elijah i Gia Galeria Klaus_hayley_2x01_o.png to 2x02 hayley.png hayley 2x02.png tumblr_ncexr4sE591tgi22ro2_1280.jpg tumblr_ncexr4sE591tgi22ro5_1280.jpg elijah 2x02.png Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 2 Kategoria:Retrospekcje